


Good Girls Get Rewards

by Anonymous



Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brian gives you a reward for being so well-behaved for him.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655947
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Good Girls Get Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Again, supposed to be 90's Brian but never explicitly said.

You knew your knees would absolutely ache tomorrow thanks to the unforgiving hardwood floor you had been kneeling on for many minutes now, but you wouldn't have it any other way. Your eyes were slipped shut, and the stinging on your scalp when Brian repeatedly tugged at your hair as your tongue slid against his cock told you everything you needed to know. Your breath came harshly through your nose as you continued to bob your head, slightly choking each time he hit the back of your throat but repeating the motion nevertheless to coax more quiet moans from Brian's lips. 

The jerk of Brian's legs that were currently bracketing you in front of him against your bare arms grounded your rapidly devolving thoughts, the rough denim against your skin tempting you to change the position of your hands still clasped behind your back in the search of any additional ounce of contact with him. You erred on the side of caution, however, your desire to be an obedient girl for him deterring you from going against what he had told you to do. 

You moaned around his length when you took his cock almost all the way down, a gush of arousal making you clench around nothing when he held your head in place. You took in a large breath when he pulled you up again, opening your eyes to blink up at his intimidating form staring down at you from his spot on the couch. You decided to hold the eye contact when you sunk back down again, taking much shorter than usual to catch your breath and catching Brian off guard. A sense of pride flooded your emotions when he tensed under you, clearly trying to hold back and keep you on his cock for as long as possible. 

It was always disappointing to have Brian stop you, heaving when he pulled you completely off of his cock. The sight of one of his hands leaving your scalp to fist around his spit-coated length immediately making you feel better and whining when he yanked you to sit up on your knees. You obscenely opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue as you watched his hand move along his cock with hooded eyes, squirming in his hold as you anticipated his release. 

You panted at his low moan when he finally came, closing your eyes when the first splatter landed on your cheek. He quietly chuckled at the flinch of your body when the warmth hit your tongue, loosening his grip in your hair to let the tenseness in your stance release a little.  A quiet sigh told you when he was done, blinking your eyes open again to find him already smiling at your defiled state. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Brian spoke, taking the hand previously wrapped around his cock to tuck a stray piece of ruffled hair behind your ear. It was impossible to give him a verbal answer with your tongue still stuck out, simply nodding at his statement and waiting to be told what to do next. Your hips fruitlessly stuttered when he dragged a calloused fingertip along your cheek to gather some of the cooling mess and press it against your tongue, mixing the stickiness with the streaks already painted in your mouth. 

“That’s my good girl,” He continued, smirking as you impatiently sat between his legs and fidgeted under his intense gaze. “Always so patient...and willing to do anything to please me.” You frantically nodded again at his dominant words, whining as he repeated his actions and pleading with your eyes for him to do something -  _ anything _ \- else to ease your overwhelming arousal. “Alright, you can swallow.”

You didn’t need any further convincing, happily pulling your tongue back in and taking down the mess he had left in your mouth. He grinned at your audible gulp, dragging his thumb across your closed lips and nudging your chin to silently give your permission to stand up. You stood on shaky legs, letting your own smile creep up on your face as he obviously let his eyes roam over your completely naked body. A stuttered gasp fell past your lips when he brought a hand up to trace across any skin he within his reach, teasingly never touching anywhere you so desperately wanted him to. Your arms cracked when Brian brought them to rest in front of you, massaging your chilled skin with the knowledge it couldn’t have been comfortable to be held in one such position for so long.

“Feeling okay?” Brian whispered, pressing light kisses on each of your hands and innocently looking up at you as if you weren’t just between his legs.

“Yes,” You smiled, unsurprised at how high-pitched and raspy your voice sounded. “Thank you for letting me suck your cock, Daddy.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Brian replied, letting go of your hands and settling his light grip on your waist. “I think you deserve a reward for being so well-behaved.” 

“Letting you use my mouth  _ is _ a reward,” You retorted, biting back a moan when his hold on you slightly tightened. You easily fell onto your already sores knees again when Brian tugged you forward, glad to have a soft cushioning between his spread legs supporting you this time. 

“Christ, you’re unbelievable,” He laughed, his hands quickly changing to cup your face and pull your head down to press his lips against yours. You let your hands rest against his clothed thighs as he naturally took control of the kiss, exploring your mouth and making you momentarily push aside the taboo of your relationship. 

Your new position on the couch had you slightly towering over Brian when he eventually pulled back, the odd situation of Brian underneath you making you crack another smile. The expression didn't last long, though, his hands sliding down to grope at your chest reminding you of the unresolved need still present in your core. You squeezed your legs together when he brushed his thumbs over your perked nipples, flexing your fingers against his legs and letting out a quiet sigh. "So you don't want a reward?" Brian teased, smirking at your harsh breath when he gently pinched your sensitive nerves.

"No, I do," You pleaded, minutely shifting your hips under his touch. "Please Daddy."

You frowned when his hands left your breasts, worried you'd done something wrong and furrowing your brow when Brian just smiled at you. "Go get cleaned up first," He commanded, patting you on the hip.

You had almost forgotten about the mess still on your face, nodding your head and standing from the couch. Brian quirked an eyebrow as you stayed in your place now on your feet and you copied his movement before leaning your head back, stretching your arms over your head. You peeked back down to see a lop-sided grin on Brian's face as he stared at the span of your exposed body and put your arms back down to clasp your hands in front of your stomach. 

"Had to stretch," You smirked, finally turning on your heel to follow Brian's orders. You weren't surprised when a strong hand landed on your backside with a resounding smack, but gasped as if you were offended anyways as you walked out of the room. 

"Careful," Brian muttered, winking when you looked over your shoulder before disappearing from his view into the hallway. 

You scurried to the bathroom, rushing to wash yourself off to get back to Brian. You almost laughed at your reflection when you flicked the lightswitch on, taking in the sight of your debauched state - Brian's dried cum streaked across your face, hair a complete mess, and fading bruises littering your collarbones from previous meet-ups. You couldn't deny how right all of this felt deep down, the secrecy and intimacy you shared with him something you knew you couldn't live without at this point. 

The heavy sound of Brian's feet travelling along the floor broke your train of thought, sighing to yourself and grabbing a washcloth to run under the sink. You softly wiped the mess off of your face, hanging up the soiled towel and reaching for your hairbrush. The sight of Brian coming up to lean against the doorframe out of the corner of your eye had you holding back a smile, your mouth already sore from the night's activities. It sunk your heart a little to see he had zipped his trousers back up, but his powerful stance made arousal pool within you anyways. He watched you fix your hair, reaching out to hold your hand when you turned towards him after deeming yourself improved. 

You were almost thrumming with anticipation as he led you down the hall, guiding you into your bedroom and pressing a soft kiss to your knuckles before letting go. You sat down on the edge of the mattress and watched as he turned on your bedside lamp before returning to stand in front of you. You looked up at him in confusion, not sure what he was planning on doing as he hovered over you but trusting him nonetheless. 

"I just wanted you to be more comfortable," Brian explained, answering your facial expression without having to hear you say anything. "Lay back, love."

His consideration made you blush, seeing such a caring and sensitive side of him a highly rare sight. You did as he said without hesitation, scooting up the bed and laying against the pillows with your knees drawn up. He followed your lead to kneel in front of you, running his hands up your legs to settle on your knees. You locked eyes with Brian as he slowly separated your legs, instinctively opening your mouth once again when he traced a finger along your lips. 

You weakly moaned when two of his digits pressed against your tongue, catching his drift and reflexively twisting your hands in the sheets below you. The ache in your jaw would match the soreness of your knees in the morning, but that didn't matter as you closed your lips around the fingers and started swirling your tongue around them. His other hand tightened against your knee as you eagerly coated the digits with spit, a disappointed breath escaping your throat when he pulled them from between your lips. 

He smiled at your continued confusion when you tilted your head, the sight of him shifting to lie on his stomach between your legs throwing you off once again. You were thankful he had decided to wrap one hand around your hip because the flat of his tongue against your core made your hips uncontrollably stutter. 

Brian only gave you the satisfaction briefly, repeating the action a few times before pulling back and sliding in a finger into your entrance to stall any chance of complaint from you. The sensation had your eyes practically rolling back in your head, tensing your muscles when he immediately added a second one. You helplessly moaned when he started pumping his fingers, arching your back against the pillows and letting your eyes fall shut. 

"Holy shit," You cried, bringing a hand up to clutch onto your own chest. An embarrassingly loud moan rang around the room when his tongue returned back to your core, lapping at your clit as his fingers kept up their increasing pace. You stretched out your legs as he took control of your body, relaxing into the mattress and letting the pleasure course through your veins. It almost made your release happen right then and there when you reopened your eyes to stare down at the mane of curls fervorously working between your legs. 

_ " Daddy _ _,"_ You moaned to gain his attention, roughly gasping when he looked up at you while simultaneously hooking his fingers inside of you. His eyes flickered to your chest, pressing harder against your stretched walls in what could only assume was appreciation of your unintentional show. 

“Are you close baby girl?” He whispered against your skin, already knowing the answer but curling his lip as he blatantly teased you.

“Y-yes...yes, yes,” You stuttered, started to move your hips against the motion of his hand. It normally would’ve been shameful to already be so on the edge, but neither of you paid much mind to it as Brian helped you get closer and and closer to release.

The return of his tongue against your throbbing core had another ragged moan being ripped from your throat, arching into his touch and heavily breathing into the air. You whined when his movements significantly slowed down, knowing he was just trying to make the moment last as long as possible but the sudden change making you need him even more. 

“Your cunt is delicious, always so wet for me,” He groaned, watching as you writhed under his touch. “And so tight, darling...like you were made to take my fingers.” 

You squeaked at his filth, tensing your muscles again as your inevitable orgasm grew near. He always astonished you with his mouth, both verbally and physically, each drop of attention he used on you making your head cloud with pure lust. The insistent press of his fingers made the small gasps falling past your lips impossible to conceal, your knuckles turning white as you gripped firmly onto the bedding and the new addition of his thumb rubbing against your clit making your body even more rigid. 

Your orgasm forcefully washed over you only moments later - Brian moaning against your skin as he watched you pinch at your own nipple suddenly breaking the dam within you. His fingers never stopped as you rode out your release, only slowing down and making you shake against the sheets with exhausted moans. 

With the brunt of your orgasm over, Brian carefully pulled out his fingers and rested his hands on your jittery legs, pressing soft kisses against your inner thighs. You sighed when he gently returned his mouth to your sensitive cunt, licking up your release while staring up at you. You smiled when he pressed one final, feather-light kiss to your clit before sitting back up on his knees. 

“Enjoyed your reward?” Brian quietly laughed, letting his hands move to rest on your hips. 

“Yes, Daddy. Thank you,” You grinned back, still fighting to make your breathing go back to normal.

“Such a good girl for me, maybe I should reward you more,” He said, matching your expression and grabbing your hand to press another kiss to it as he did earlier in the night. 

“I wouldn’t mind that.”


End file.
